Kidnapped
by Casketfanfics
Summary: What will castle do when his girl is taken? (I messed up but it is finished but its all on one page. i have like 13 chapters)I DON'T OWN AMYTHING!


Castle fanfic chapter 1

Ring ring ring... " Kate, Kate, wake up your phones ringing" castle said sleepily. " What? What time is it Rick?" Kate also said sleepily and confused. "It's 3am." He said laying back down. Kate rolled over onto her side and reached for her phone. It was Esposito calling from the 12th. " Hello" Kate answered. "Kate Kate I need you and castle at the precinct now!" Espo said in a panic. " Esposito it's 3am can't it wait?" " No you two need to come now ill explain when you get here." He said in a rush. " Ok Castle and I will be there ASAP." She said still confused. Kate rolled back over and kissed Castle on the forehead. She rested her head gently on him and said " that was Esposito he needs us at the 12th now." "Why?" Castle said confused. " I don't know but he was urgent we better get going." She said still tired. They both sat up. Kate was rubbing her eyes and castle was yawning. He looked at Kate and kissed her. She kissed him back and they both said I love you. By the time they stumbled out of bed and got in the car to leave it was already 3:20. " Did you leave a note for your mother?" Kate said still half asleep. " No I forgot but its fine ill call her later." They drove off towards the precinct not knowing what was going to happen next.

Castle fanfic chapter 2

Castle slowly pulled in the pecking lot. Kate dozed off in the seat next to him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek saying " Kate wake up we're here." Kate looked up. Puzzled. For a second she forgot what they were doing. " we'd better get in there." She said. " right, good idea." Castle said. They walked into the 12th Esposito ran up to them speeding frantically. " Kate something went terribly wrong." "Ok espo slow down what went wrong?" "Remember the case we worked the other day." Kate and castle shook their heads. "Well Ryan's gone they took him and they said if you and castle don't do what they say they will kill him." Kate looked at castle. They starred at each other for a few seconds then castle said something. " does it have to do with her shooter?" Esposito shook his head yes. Kate's face went into shock. Castle hugged Kate a told her everything was going to be ok. " here's a note that was left at his house." Espo handed the note to Beckett and Castle. Castle read the note allowed. " Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. Listen to my directions very carefully. As soon as your done reading this you are to go to the alley where Joanna Beckett was killed. Only you two no other cops, no wires, nothing. I will know everything you do. If you come I will give you Ryan in trade for you two. See you soon. Your friend' senator ...bracken. " Castle looked up from the paper and said, " Kate, what do we do, what ever we do I'm here with you by your side." "We are going to go." She said straight faced. "Ok then we'll go." Castle said. "No your not. Not without me following you or something." Esposito said. " you herd what the note said no other cops." Said castle. Espo will follow us far behind in your car castle and we'll take my police car." Kate ordered. "Ok then lets go." Esposito announced. Kate and castle went to her car and espo went to castles. Kate went to the drivers seat. "Kate... Look at me." Castle ordered. She did. " I love you Kate . We are going to get through this together. No matter what happens I love you." She just looked at him and her eyes started to water. Castle hugged her and kissed her on the head. She broke away and kissed him on the lips. She whispered, "I love you to." "Ok let's go before its to late." Castle said. They drove away with Esposito a good distance behind.

Castle fanfic chapter 3

Beckett and castle drove up and parked at the end of the alley. Esposito parked around the block so he couldn't be seen. Nobody informed gates what was going on. She was still at home. Before getting out f the car Castle murmured, " Kate, are you sure you want to go, because ill go alone if you don't want to." She just looked at him and said, " No if you go then I go. This wasn't your fight to begin with you got pulled into it." He looked at her and motioned for them to get out of the car. Beckett had her gun drawn. Castle also had one Beckett gave to him in the car. As they were walking down the alleyway Castle saw something move behind the dumpster. "Kate, shhh I think I saw something." He said. "What does it look like?" She whispered. Castle snooker his head indicating he didn't know. Within a few steps they reached the dumpster. Castle looked behind it. It was Ryan. "Kate it's Ryan. Come help me get him out from behind here." She did. Castle shoved the dumpster away from the wall while Kate dragged Ryan out. She checked for a pulse. It was steady he was just knocked out. They tried to wake him. "What, what happened?" Ryan mumbled out. "Ryan, you fine it's just me and Castle." Kate assured "We're going to get you outta here." As soon as castle said that they herd footsteps. They all froze. Sure enough it was Bracken. " You two, Beckett and Castle" he announced, " You two are coming with me, Now! I'm sure you buddy Ryan can find the way to your partners car around the block." Kate motioned Ryan to get lost and he did, but he wasn't happy about it. Castle being the man and not wanting Kate to get hurt went forward first, Kate followed. Bracken motioned for them to turn around. They handcuffed castles left hand with Beckett's right hand. Then bracken shoved them in the back of a Van. Before he closed the door Kate blurted out, " Where are you taking us!?" "Some where your little friends will never find you." Is all bracken said. He slammed the door shut and the van took off.

Castle fanfic chapter 4

They where in the van what seemed like forever. They had no watch, phone or anything. Kate sat with her back to one side of the van, castle did the same. Her head rested on castle. He had his free arm rubbing her leg in comfort. He would kiss her head every now and again. Kate finally broke the silence, " how long do you think we have been in her?" "Idk but we have to be getting out soon." Castle was right. About five minuets later the van door swung open. " Ok come on get got come on!" Bracken ordered. They did, castle exiting first. He brought them into an abandoned warehouse. He un cuffed them and he tied castle to a chair. Another man came in with a mask and he took Beckett and tied her to a chair about 5 -10 feet away from castle. Bracken said he would be back soon and as soon as he left castle tried to get untied. " I think I know where we are" he said to Kate. " we are on the east side of town." "Ok but how are we suppose to tell Ryan and Esposito?" That's the only thing I don't know." He said still trying to get free. "What are you doing Castle?" Kate questioned. " Well when I was writhing one of my books I learned how to untie myself If I was ever tied to a chair." Kate just stared at him in disbelief. Then a few seconds later the rope dropped and he was free. " Ha told you I could get free" he said. She just shook her head. Castle rushed over to untie Kate when the warehouse door slid open. Bracken entered with two other men with masks with guns. "Well I was going to untie you anyway you just made my life a little easier." He said with a grin. He motioned for castle to step back. He wouldn't. Bracken then waved the gun at him, so he did but not to far back. He started towards Kate. He went behind her pointing the gun at her head and the masked men pointing theirs at castle. " I swear to god if you hurt her..." Castle got cut off by bracken. " Don't worry I'm not going to hurt your girl, not here anyway." Bracken then untied Kate and pushed her up, still having the gun pointing at the back of her head. One of the men grabbed castle and did the same. They took them into a room with no windows. He shoved Kate in first. The other man still had castle. Bracken entered the room. Castle was standing in the doorway with guns to his head. Bracken backed Kate up to the wall. He stood in front. Kate couldn't do anything because she knew they would shoot Castle if she did anything. Bracken just stared at her for a couple of moments, then he took his right fist mad punched Beckett in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and she was on her knees know. Castle went to say something but the gunmen behind him leaned the guns into his head more. Bracken then kicked her in the ribs a couple times. She lays there out of breath. He knelt down and whispered into her ear "how do you like payback?" She said nothing the gunmen shoved castle In and bracken exiting. "I'll be back soon." Bracken said with a grin.

Castle fanfic chapter 5

Castle rushed to Kate's side. He rolled her over. She sat up and fell into castle crying in pain all he could do was hug her back. After a minuet or two he sat her up again. He whipped the tears away from her eyes. "Rick, my stomach, I think he broke a couple ribs, there's a lot of pain. " I know, let me look." She lifted her top. Her stomach was bruised. Castle placed his hand where he had kicked her. She pulled back in pain. He again placed his hand there. He could feel one out of place. "Yeah a couple are broken." He said still having his hand on her. "It hurts a lot," Kate said with pain in her voice. " I know I know," he hugged her again. "Can you get up so we can go sit over there on the wall?" Castle stood up first. He put his one arm around her waist and his other out to help her get up. She started to get up but the pain was to much to Handel she sat back down in the middle of the room. " I can't it's too much pain I can't" "ok then I'll carry you over there" "no Rick it's fine I'll just stay here"No, Kate if he comes back I won't be able to protect you as well." Before she could say anything he scooped her up and brought her to the back of the room. He set her down gently then he sat down himself. She rested her head on him. "How much pain are you in now?" Not as much as before but still a lot" "ok well close your eyes and rest. You didn't get much sleep last night," he ordered. "No what if they come back?" "Then I will have to wake you up, now close your eyes." He ordered again. She did as he said. He kissed her on the head and continued to comfort her.  
Back at the 12th

"Any thing on those two?" Gates asked Esposito. " Ryan should be back any minuet he might have something." Sure enough Ryan came bursting in with an address of the warehouse. "this is where Bracken took them," He announced. " Ok ill get a team together and we'll head over."  
Warehouse:

"Move move move!" Esposito yelled. A guy from swat team busted the door open. They found the chairs they were first tied to. "Esposito over here." Ryan said. Ryan found the door where Castle and Beckett would be in. Ryan kicked the door in to find castle and no Beckett.

Castle fanfic chapter 6

"Castle wake up man come on." Ryan said. Castle laid on the floor waking up. "Castle what happened?" Ryan questioned. " Kate she was laying on my lap resting, bracken broke a couple of her ribs and she was in pain. We were in here for a couple hours them he came back in with the two men wearing masked. He stood me up and punched me. I couldn't fight back because they had guns." "Ok but what happened after that?" Ryan asked. "He told me to help Kate up so I did. He grabbed her and forced her out of the door she fought back and tried to run but the masked men picked her up and put her in the van. Then next thing I knew your here yelling at me to wake up." "Do you know where they took her?" Esposito asked. "No, wait bracken put something in my pocket before I blacked out." Castle scrambled to get it out. He read it allowed, " Castle I could of easily killed you but I'd rather see you suffer. Listed to my directions carefully, as soon as you are done reading this I want you to get rid of anything that could be used to trace you. Then I want you to go to the subway, there you'll find a bag by a trash can the rest of the directions will be there. You are only allowed to bring Ryan and he must dispose of anything that can trace him also. If you do anything that disobeys these directions I will kill Kate, good luck. - Bracken." "We have to go I'm going." Castle blurted out. "Hold on bro we gotta think for a second." Said Espo. "There is no time! Kate is my girlfriend, mine! I will do anything to get her back. I don't care if Ryan comes or not." "If you go I go Castle we have to listen to his directions. And you and Kate are my friends I have your back." Said Ryan "Fine you two go but your going armed." Said Esposito. He handed castle a gun and vest. He put it on and him and Ryan got in the car to leave. "Good luck bro, get your girl and our friend back." He said before they took off. Captain Gates came up to Esposito, " Where are they going?" "To get His girlfriend and our friend back," was all he said.

Castle fanfic chapter 7

Castle was going as fast as he could. "Ryan grab my phone and call Alexis, tell her I want her and my mother to go to the Hamptons until I tell them to come back." Castle ordered. Ryan shook his head yes. "Alexis this is Ryan you father and I want you and your grandmother to go to the Hamptons until we say for you to come home." "What? Why?" Alexis asked. Ryan looked at castle, he spoke his yes indicating he could tell her. " Alexis Kate was taken, now I want you to go now and ask no more questions." Ryan ordered. He hung up the phone and looked at castle. "Rick." Ryan never calls him Rick. "We are going to get her back no matter what it takes, we will find her." Castle shook his head, his eyes started to water but he pulled himself together. Before they know it they were at the subway. Castle and Ryan sprung out of the car, down the subway steps and to the trash can where the bag was. Castle grabbed the bag and unzipped it. In the bag was a picture, a gun and a note. Castle read the note allowed, "Well it seems you made it this far, you are next to go to the hotel, there will be a man room 456. You are to go do my dirty work, if you don't I won't kill Kate but she will suffer. - Bracken. "What's the picture of?" Ryan questioned. Castle handed the picture to him. It was Kate tied to a table all cut up and bruised. Ryan took the picture ripped it up and threw it away. "Come on let's get to the hotel, we have business to take care of." Ryan said. Castle knotted his head and they went up the stairs and across the street. To the hotel.

Castle fanfic chapter 8

Castle and Ryan have reached the hotel. "Excuse me gentlemen, you haven't checked in." Said the front desk man. "Oh we're just meeting a friend up in room 456, to discuss some business," Ryan barked back quickly. "Oh ok then carry on," said the man. "Stairs or elevator?" Castle asked. "Elevator, it looks more casual." Ryan answered. They stepped into the elevator. Castle pressed floor 4. It took less then 30 seconds to getup there. They got out of the elevator and turned right and kept walking until they got to floor 456. Ryan knocked on the door and yelled " NYPD OPEN UP!" The door opened and castle stepped in first. Before the man could say anything Castle pinned him against the wall and took the gun that was in the bag and shot him. To their luck Bracken done them a favor and put a silencer on it. On the bed was a note. Ryan picked it up and read it allowed, "Good job you two, now go look in the closet. - Bracken. Castle swung it open. There was a bag. He set iron the bed and opened it. The bag contained a note and a ring box. Castle opened the box. It had the ring he bought to propose to Kate. The note said, well looks like you killed him for me, good job. Hey! I found this in you loft and I'd thought it would be nice to give it to you. Anyway now I need you two to go to the west side of town. There you will go to this address, 513 2nd street. Castle looked up at Ryan and put the ring box in his pocket. " Let's go." Ryan said. Castle and Ryan took the stairs this time and went out the fire exit. They went to the front of the building where they parked and hopped in the car. Castle zoomed off and got to down town area. "Castle what do we do we're stuck in traffic." "Well, we get out of the car and run up until there's no traffic." Castle put the two guns, his phone, the ring box and put it in. He bag. He and Ryan jumped out of the car and started running sat the traffic. All the cars were honking their horns and people were screaming at them. They didn't care they just kept running. When they came up to a car with one mad in it Ryan went into the passenger seat and Castle forced the man out. At this point the traffic was clear and Castle took off without looking back.

Castle fanfic a chapter 9

Castle ran every red light and stop sign that got in the way. It only took 10 minuets to get there but the minuets were like hours. They finally pulled up. It was an abandon business building. The street was vacant, not a sole in sight. Ryan and Castle walked up to the door there was a pice of paper in it. Ryan pulled it out and read it allowed, "I got you guys this far, I think you can finish, but its not going to be so easy now. Go ahead walk in the building." Ryan paused for a moment. "You'll be surprised on what you'll find." Ryan looked up at Castle. He knotted his head. Castle entered first, the. Ryan. In the middle of the room was Bracken with a gun. "told you guys this would be hard. What are you waiting for kill me, kill me!" Ryan and castle were silent. The two masked men walked in from around the corner. They were dragging Kate with them. Her limp body looked as it has no life but it did, Kate was holding on strong. Ryan pointed the gun at them and castle pointed his at Bracken. With one deep castle and Ryan both fired. Castle shot Bracken the the stomach, but it wasn't fatal. Ryan shot one of the men I the head and killed him instantly. The other dropped Kate and ran, Ryan took off after him. Castle ran to Kate. He put one hand under her head and the other hand in her hand. "Rick?" Kate said in a shallow voice. "yes Kate I'm here right here I've got you." He said with tears streaming down his face. Ryan came back with the man cuffed. Ryan cuffed him to the door so he couldn't get away. He called for an ambulance then he called Esposito first. "Rick come on don't cry I'm right here I'm fine." Kate said in the same voice." "Where's my medic!?" Castle yelled. " I need a medic!" Ryan said nothing. "Rick, don't leave me." "I'm not going anywhere... Kate come on keep your eyes open." He kissed her on the forehead. The medic came in first then the stretcher. "Sir I need you to back away." Castle hesitated, he kissed Kate and stepped back. "Where's Rick?" Kate said in a faint voice. "Whose Rick and can you tell me you name." "He's my boyfriend, and my name is Kate. "Ok good job Kate, he's right behind me, now me and Rick are going to lift you onto the stretcher, ok?" Kate said nothing. The medic placed his hands under her legs and castle put his under her jean and waist. She flinched in pain but they kept lifting. They set her down gently and by this time another medic came in to carry her to the ambulance. Castle held her hands. "I'm here Kate, I'm right here." He and Ryan went in the ambulance with her, while Esposito, gates, Martha and Alexis were on their way to the hospital.

Castle fanfic chapter 10

Kate was semi conscious. Every know and again she would look for Castle but he was always there. "We're almost there Kate, hang on baby." Castle whispered. They arrived to the front of The hospital. The medics unloaded Kate, Ryan and Castle right behind them. Castle ran right next to Kate all the way to the sugary room. Ryan ran behind. Kate had a broken collar bone, she was shot in the leg and her lower stomach to the left. She was loosing a lot of blood. They got to the room Castle went to go in behind the doctors. Josh pushed him back, " Rick I know that's your girl in there, but you gotta let us do our jobs now." Castle didn't say or do anything. Josh went in the operation losing the door behind. Ryan put is hands on castles shoulders. Castle sank down and On the floor next to the door. He was crying uncontrollably. He didn't want to loose Kate, like he almost did before. Ryan got him to his feet and to the waiting room. Everybody was there. But castle sat alone crying. Gates, Esposito, Ryan, nobody said a word for the three hours they were waiting. Finally Josh can in. He looked at castle directly and said, "Kate was loosing a lot of blood, and she was shot in significant places, but we managed to get the bullets out and stop the bleeding. Her collar bone was also broken in 2 places but she is stabilized, she's not awake yet but you can go in her room. They followed josh to her room. She was breathing on her own. Castle sat down next to her, holding her hands. He was sill crying, but they were tears of joy. He could finally hold his girl again and soon they would be home. "We are going to go back to the 12th" Said Esposito. "Yeah call us when she wakes up and is ready to talk." Said Ryan. They exited leaving Gates behind. She walked up to Castle, "Take care of your girl, castle, what ever you need we'll help you with." He knotted his head in agreement. "Thank you." He chocked out. Gates exited and Alexis and Martha entered. "Hey kiddo." Martha said placing her hands on his shoulders. "We're going to go home call us when we can see her." He knotted his head. Alexis kissed her dad on the head and they left.

Castle fanfic chapter 11

Castle stayed the whole night with her. He barley slept, he wanted to be awake when she awoke. At around 9am castle was still sitting in the same spot, Kate began to wake up. She was weak but able to talk. "Rick?" She questioned. "Yeah, Kate, I'm right here." He whispered into her ear. "I'm in so much pain," she mumbled. "I know, I know the doctor will be in here any minute to give you pain killers." In about five minutes Josh came in with the pills. " How you doing, in any pain at all?" Josh asked. "Yeah a lot actually, when can I go home?" "Well, we want to keep you here for a couple days, but we can't force you to," he said handing her the pills. She knotted her head, she took the pills and laid back down, "I thought you were in Africa?" Asked Castle. "I decided to come back early for some reason." He said, "I felt the need to come back. He smiled and left. Castle was processing what he said. "Kate, how many men were with you for most the time your were gone?" I remember there being four, why?" "I think josh has something to do with this." Kate looked at him with a puzzled face. Castle called Ryan immediately. "Ryan, Kate said there was four men with her. I shot bracken there's one, you killed one, and you have the other in holding cell." "Yeah, so whose the fourth?" "I think josh is the fourth man, he's here at the hospital, he's suppose to be in Africa." There was a pause. "I want you to look and find when he came back and when he was at work." "Ok castle i'll look into it" Castle looked at Kate, "I love you, now I think you need to rest." She knotted her head, "I love you too." Castle kissed her on the head, and soon she was asleep. A few minutes later Ryan called, "Castle your right, Josh came back the day I was taken, and he didn't go into work until Kate got to the hospital."

Castle fanfic chapter 12

Ryan and Esposito now had enough to go get josh, they drove to the hospital and arrested him, and brought him into the 12th. they both talked to him. "Where were you the night Rick and Kate were Taken?" Ryan asked. "I was at the hospital." "Wrong!" Esposito yelled. "We have records that show you didn't go to the hospital until after Kate was found in the abandon building, now try again. Where were you?" "I want my lawyer." Ryan and Esposito exited. "Damn it! You and I both know he had something to do with it." Espo yelled. "I know but we gotta calm down," Ryan said. Ryan went back in the room where josh was. "Ok from a man to man, lets talk. No microphones, no wires, no nothing." "I'm not talking to you without my lawyer." "Come on man you and I both know your going away, talk to me and we can make a deal." Josh thought for a minuet. He began to talk, "Fine I was there, I wanted revenge. Castle took my girl, mine!" "Woah there buddy you and I both know you did nothing for her," Ryan said. "Anyway I found out that bracken wanted revenge on Kate to. So I agreed, but I only thought it was to scare her I didn't think he would hurt her." "Lies, lies, I know and you know you helped him nearly kill her, and we both know you shot her in the leg and that bracken shot her in the stomach. Then you guys decided to brake her collar bone. She nearly died and you has no remorse!" Ryan stood up and left the room. He blew past Esposito. "Where you going?" Esposito asked. "To clear my head."  
Hospital:  
"Kate, wake up baby, wake up." Castle said while stroking her hair. She awoken to Ryan standing in the door way. " We got em Kate, bracken and josh are going away for a while." Ryan said. Castle smiled at Kate, she smiled back. "You ready to go home Kate?" "Rick you and I both know I can't take care of myself." "I know , Kate, that's why I want you to move in with me. Things are getting serious now, I think it's a good time." She stared at him, just stared. This was the guy of her dreams. She wanted to share everything with him. "I think that's a good idea." She smiled. He kissed her on the head and helped her get up to go home, to their home. _ thanks guys for reading, not done yet, one more chapter:)

Chapter 13

3 weeks later. Castle had proposed to Kate a week after she got home, she said yes and their wedding Is 6 months from now. " Kate, what movie do you wanna watch?" Kate still wasn't fully recovered but doing a lot better. "Um idk how about a whole bunch of different ones." " Ok sounds good." They sat close together, only getting up to get something or to change the movie. Half way through the notebook, castle reached his arm around Kate. She responded by resting her lead on him. He held her close. That movie was over and batman started. Kate set her head on castles lap. He replaced his arm that was once around her so that it was resting on her body. He could tell she was slowly falling asleep. He was running his fingers through her hair. She fell into a deep sleep. Castle didn't watch the movie at all, he just watch her sleep. She was so beautiful, she was his. Kate hasn't got much sleep she has been having night terrors. Castle took this time to just watch her. He didn't look up at the movie the credits began. He reached to turn the tv off. He gently got up from under her. He shut off the light. He put one hand under her head and the other under her knees. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. He took a moment to examine her. Then he pulled the covers back and set her down and coerced her up. He changed and slipped into bed next to her, pulling her in close. His arms wrapped around her in a comforting, protecting way. He kissed her on the head gently. "Night, Rick, love you." "Love you to Kate." Kate was safe back in Ricks arms. He was going to hers forever and she was going his forever, and Always.


End file.
